we got a lot to say between now and forever
by gustin puckerman
Summary: He really hoped this is going somewhere- somewhere fantastic. Blake Nellie. Glee Project 2. one-shot.


**I was thinking of doing a multi-chap over this couple... but I'm too busy for that. So, I mushed it all up in this one-shot. This has been taking 5 freaking days just to finish this one-shot, and I'm not really over the moon with it. But it's okay, I guess. Just not my best. I insert Dean, which is NOT technically my original character. He is the _real_ drummer from Glee, check him out from Glee Wiki. And Emily- she's Glee Project 1. She's the only one I could think to paired up with Nellie in this situation. This is NOT real, so no flames. Totally for entertainment. Anyways, I hope you like it. -bbm**

* * *

_we got a lot to say between now and forever_

.

Nellie doesn't blend so much with the crowds, but the crowds never really gives her a second thought. She is not awkward, she is rather her own self. Content to who she is, comfortable in what she is, and is _very_ happy. High school, to her, is _simple_. No, living through the drama is hard. Explaining what it is, that's simple. You either get noticed for bad things or _really_ good things. And where she stands? She is where she wants to be. Neither.

She is neither a loser, nor she is a popular. And she is perfectly okay with it.

.

Blake loves the crowds. And the crowds, apparently, shares the same feeling towards him. He's everything you need him to be. He is an athlete, a jock and _had_ dated Fiona Manning (which is a _big_ thing because Fiona is a _big_ deal). Sure, their break-up causes unwanted scenes and almost damage his reputation, but it all turned okay in the end. He has long brown hair and a, dare he admit it, _dashing_ smile that would swoon any women off their feet. He's also a decent person- unlike his stupid teammate Walter who bullies nerds for fun, he leaves those people alone. In high school, his name is not just _any_ name.

So yeah. High school life is good.

.

She transfers to McKinley because her mom got a _really_ stable job in Lima, Ohio. It was sad to leave Washington and her friends, a little memory over three years there had carved inside of her like some ancient painting on a cave's stone. But moving from place to place is not something new, in fact it's practically her whole life. She would be surprised to come home with her mom, saying, "Nel, this is it. We're staying here, honey. For good." Oh no, that thought left her mind a _long_ time ago. But she's alright with it.

So they move to Lima, Ohio to her Aunt Molly's house. Aunt Molly was more than happy to be having her little family of three -her mother, Nellie and her little sister, Natasha- into her house. Nellie guessed she must miss her mom, who is Aunt Molly's little sister, since the two of them last met was two years ago. And yeah, she was actually looking forward to stay with Aunt Molly too because it has been ages since she'd hung out with her cousin, Dean (who she thinks is awesome although he doubts himself like, a thousand times).

Dean is a year older than her, which make him a senior, which also keep them separated from having the same class together. Nellie was kind of bumped over realizing that part at first, but it was all okay because -they live in the same house now! She could see him practically 24/7 and she could 97.2% guarantee she would upon find Dean's face as boring as a brick could be. Dean laughed when she mentioned it, and he told her the same thing as a reply.

Her first day of school? Didn't go so well as she thought it would. Dean was kind enough to share his car with her, but was busy enough to tell her direction in which class to go. So to cut the story short- she was late to her first class. Not that it was a rare occurrence back in Washington, but Nellie had thought since this was the first day, she could manage better and yeah, well... But the teacher, instead of getting on her ass and glares daggers at her for being late, introduced himself with his flashy teeth and asked her to sit down at any seat available, only gently reminding her that he wouldn't expect her to be late again in the up-coming classes. She nodded, cause what else would she say?

She had come to seat next to a boy, but her mind was into whether or not she had brought her History book to even noticed him. When she did seat down, he leaned in closer to her, grinning slightly. She had looked at him wide-eyed, surprised. _What the_- ,"This seat is actually taken," he said to her slowly.

_Oh_. She looked around. "Oh."

"Yeah, she didn't come today and I don't think-,"

"I'll just move," she cuts him off and starts re-packing her stuff, ones she managed to put on the table before he had interrupted her.

But he stopped her when his calloused hand grabbed onto hers, firing unexpected glint of _something_ through her and she turned to him. He must have felt it too when he only looked at her with his eyes shocked, and mouth open as if to say something. He stuttered and swallowed, a smile crawling back into his lips, "That's okay. She's not here anyway. Seat. Next time... You can move. But now, you don't want to disturb the class do you?"

And she wiggles her hand out of his larger ones, avoiding his gaze. She nodded her head in respond, because _no, she does not want to disturb the class yet again_. He smiled, retreating his hand and shoving it into his pockets before sliding back into his chair.

(_They pretend that the fireworks didn't shoot into their veins when they touched_)

.

He didn't find her interesting by the least, besides from her bright yellow cardigan flashing as she walked in the class. Mr Schuester was kind enough to let her pass from being late, but Blake only thinks it's mostly because she's still new to McKinley and whatnot. She has short (yet fashionable) raven hair and petite face with pale skin, all of the things that would add to why he didn't find her interesting. But she _radiated _with something, something he wasn't accustomed to. Like a Nuclear or something, she sends weird sense into him that he couldn't shake off.

When she came strolling down to take a seat, he was surprised she would walked by next to him considering Bianca Miller seats next to him... and yeah, that woman didn't come today, did she? He thought something was missing. Bianca would always tried to _touch_ him under the table.

She was taking out her pencils and pens and books when he had leaned down to informed her that she wasn't supposed to be sitting there, and he almost burst out laughing at her reaction if he wasn't in a class full of people trying to concentrate with whatever Mr Schue was saying. He waited a few seconds for the information to sink into her brain, and when it did, she quickly shuffled through her stuff. He had panicked, if only a little bit, and quickly grabbed her hand as an act of reflex.

His heart stopped.

Like, he could _felt_ it _literally_. He gaped in what he was trying to say, but those words eventually rolled off his tongue and she had put her stuff back down. He sighed, and nodded his head. Her eyes quickly left him and focused on whatever Mr Schue was on about. He leaned back against his chair and wonders if it's better to feel Bianca's sneaky hand on his thigh or dealing with this gnawing feeling tugging him as the new girl kept twirling her pen in between her fingers.

The bell rang before he knew it, and people rushed to get out of the class. He picked up his stuff and shove it in his worn-out bag, turned around to see that the new girl is no longer by his side. Instead, he caught the side of yellow cardigan in front of the class, talking to the teacher with her hand holding out the History book and a the tip of her pen resting on her chin. He didn't know what to do with this information, so he didn't do anything. He walked passed them and threw a quick glance over his shoulder, directly towards the new girl and Mr Schue before disappearing through the crowded hallways of McKinley High.

(_He didn't knew the new-girl gazed at him just before he's gone_.)

.

Nellie didn't go home when the school ended. Since she came with Dean, she also had to go _home_ with Dean. Apparently, Dean was apart of a group called New Directions, a show choir group. "I'm just the drummer, but I'm still important," he told her over the drive that morning while she was still getting out of the 'half-asleep-half-awake' mode. He told her again the story behind the show choir he's in, how they were just a bunch of nothing at the beginning but had work through it just last year, winning Nationals.

She had wanted to join in, just to listen to them (because secretly, she loves to sing) but Dean convinced her to _stay out_. "We're doing a performance tomorrow to, you know, attract more people in joining Glee, you could watch it _then_." And he was wearing that mischievous smile that just had to make her say yes.

So yeah. She ended up walking aimlessly through the hallways until she reached the gym. She peeked in and was surprised to watch a bunch of guys tossing a round ball across the gym and threw it into the loop. The boys were sweating, but they seemed happy by it. Nellie watched closer, noticing that they were bunch of girls by the bleachers, cheering them off. The boys doesn't seem to give a care, but threw them a lazy smile from where they are. She bite her lips and leaned against the door frame, only because she was almost positive non of those people would notice her. She liked observing, always do and always will.

Her eyes scanned over the gym, and met with his dark ones. She took a step back. _Him_. The guy from her History class, the one who grabbed her hand. She calmed herself down, because damn that guy if he think he could take over her that easily. She continued to stare, cocking her head ever so slightly just to add to her confidence. The guy kinds of smile, looking down for a second before lifting his chin back up so their eyes could lock again.

She didn't know why, but her mouth mouthed a breathless, "_Hi_."

And maybe she's imagining it, but he replied with the same gesture. "_Hi_."

(_She's gone by the next minute. Having attention on her was not something she was fond of_.)

.

He caught the sight of her walking from the school property in a car with a guy. His practice had just ended and he was on his way to his car when he caught the side of her laughing. Her bag slung over one shoulder and her other hand was holding the car handle, but her eyes were trained on the guy across from her. He had saw that guy somewhere -a senior maybe, he wasn't sure- and couldn't shake the curiosity building up in him.

But he let it rest when he got a text message from Gregory Cobb inviting him for a drink in some cheap bar.

(_But he would be lying when he said that 'curiosity' didn't come back to haunt him just before he could fall asleep_.)

.

Library was probably the most awesome place she could have ever been. It was quiet, full of books and not a lot of people walked in to that holy place.

She smiled as she was lining up to borrow a book from the library. She was bobbing her up and down with the music as it rang into her ears solely through her ear buds, coming right up from her iPod. Her fingers doodles with a piece of paper, one she put above the book she was borrowing. _Glee_, it wrote. It took a few days for Dean to convinced her to join Glee ("C'mon Nel! I know you could sing! Glee could _really_ take you somewhere") after those amazing performance they put on at the cafeteria the other day. Most of the people ignored the New Directions, but they would be bunch of idiots if they said those singing was just '_heh_'.

She was still smiling at the word 'Glee' on the paper when she inhaled an entirely different kind of smell.

A cologne.

She made a face and turned her head so fast, she lost her balance for a second. The guy -_him_- grabbed her gently yet firmly, catching her from landing on the ground. His face smeared with worried, furrowing his brows at her. "Are you okay?" his mouth seemed to be saying, but she wasn't sure. She couldn't even hear his voice, strangely. That guy let out a sigh, but a smile plastered on his lips. His hands brought up to her right side of her face and she stiffened. _What is he_-

He pulled out her ear bud and watch as it fell helplessly on her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes. _God, this guy_. That said guy only smiled at her, one hand tucked safely within his trousers' pocket while his other hand holds a thick book by his side. His eyes met hers again, but she only narrowed her eyes towards him. "You're joining Glee?"

She opened her mouth, and closed it again. "Why do you care?" her words came out soft, not rude.

He shrugged one shoulder, "Why not?"

"Because-," she paused. Honestly, there must be a thousand of answers you could reply with. "We don't know each other."

He clicked his tongue, "We could."

She produced a light laughter and smiled sadly at the guy. It's so awkward calling him without a name, but she knew by knowing names could lead to _so_ much more. Or could lead into _nothingness_, which could be worse. She scoffed at him, "That's cute. But you _are_ aware I'm not the type of girl you hung out with, do you? I don't talk like them, I don't do anything like them. I'm not them."

He didn't get a chance to answer when the librarian called out for her. She had scrambled to the librarian, who didn't seem very happy, and checked her book. She knew he would want to give her some sort of answer (of one she was suddenly scared to hear of) so she had sneakily walked passed him with a swift motion. She could hear he tried to say something but like most people, you do not want to anger the librarian.

(_His cologne lingered into her and she silently prayed it wouldn't go away_.)

.

Hiding in the auditorium when no one is around is easy. But when there's a bunch of people of show choir kid around, it seemed almost impossible. Blake had no idea how he managed to pull it off. It's so ridiculous, he would have laughed at himself if he didn't feel so annoyed. He had come just on time, on time to see she was sitting on a stool and opening her mouth to sing her song.

"_Say remember when we were driving, driving in your car. Speed so fast it felt like I was drunk. City lights lay out before us and your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_," her voice broke into the air and he was immediately drowned by it. It was nothing like he heard on the radio or on every day's routine. She may be none of the girls he always hung with, but she can damn well sing. "_And I had a feeling that I belonged, I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone..._"

And as she's on the stage, her fingers gracing the microphone, her eyes closed as she's singing along the lyrics- she was nothing like he ever seen before.

She was more than beautiful.

When her song was ending, he had to slap himself across the face just to move his ass before anyone noticed. He stood and walked straight to where he had walked in. He stopped, glanced back at the stage as she just ended her song. He smiled to himself without him noticing and finally walked away.

(_She caught the sight of him and something danced inside of her stomach_.)

.

She had gotten into New Directions, quickly befriending Emily, a cheerful Hispanic girl with spirit as high as the sky could be. Emily has flowing dark hair and large brown eyes, flirtatious habit that would be impossible to cease and wears the exact opposite of what Nellie was comfortable of. But somehow, they fit together like a missing puzzle piece.

Emily was dragging her to the gym when she could really be studying for an upcoming test, but of course her protest was ignored. ("Come on Nellie, going to the gym couldn't kill you, you know?" "Yes, going to the gym won't kill me. Failing tests would certainly will. At least my mom will make sure I'm dead") but Emily laughed it off, saying something about how that wouldn't happen. _Oh, she doesn't know her mom that well._ But nevertheless, in the gym they sat, although Nellie's eyes were mostly on the sentences written across the page of her book.

Emily grunted, realizing her friend wasn't paying attention and nudged her with her knee. "Nellie! For Godness' sake, could you just, at least pretend that it matters?" She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted at the pale girl, "I don't think the players appreciate it when the audience aren't paying attention."

Nellie shot her a look, "None of the players know me- and I don't know any of the players!"

Emily made a gesture with her hand, as if dismissing what she just said. "Books can wait. These exciting games? This, cannot wait _my dear_," the 'r' rolled over the Latina with such easiness, which made Nellie all impressed with her and all at the same time, quiet annoyed. But she couldn't fight the small smile playing on her lips.

"Says you, you don't even know what they're doing out there!" Nellie was not for one to lose a battle that easily.

Emily scoffed, smirking slightly, "I know enough."

Nellie ignored her last remark and focus back onto her book. Getting at least a 'B' would be satisfying, but an 'A' wouldn't hurt. That's what she was aiming for. If she ever wanted to make something out of her life, that is. And even though Glee was amazing, it would only come so far. She hadn't see her future, singing in front of a thousand screaming fans, although Dean had said she was only insecure. ("Nel, you have serious talent. _Do_ something about it," he told her.) She heard Emily sighed from her side and nudge her again by the shoulders, "C'mon, the game is about to end. Just watch the last crucial two minutes, that would mean a lot to me."

Nellie sighed a long sigh, "If I watch this, could we go studying after this?"

"Anything you want," Emily promised, smiling eagerly.

And so she closed the book on her lap and brushed her bangs before solely focusing on the game. She hadn't know much about a basketball game, but she knew it wasn't as intense as a football game would, based on how the people on stands would react. But still , a game is a game. You could practically feel the _thump thump thump_ of everyone's heart as the game coming to an end. The Titans were down by two points - 76 and 74. They need to successfully shoot a three-point to win this game. (Her oldest cousin used to be in a basketball team and the whole family would come to see him play. So, yeah.)

And like a sneaky flash -so quick, she almost missed it- ran across the field, like a snake slithering around behind the bushes. It was _him_. And like a slow motion cliche of an old movie, he passed to the what must be, the Shooting Guard and like expected, the player scored a perfect three-points just as the buzzer began to rang. It was as simple as that. They won.

All of the people on stand quickly stood on their feet, raining the gym with loud applause. The players walked around the court lazily, maybe still trying to sink in the information that they have won, or that they have lost. But Nellie's eyes were strangely trained on one particular player. _Him_. She didn't see what everyone must have saw -a tired basketball player with sweaty and glistening skin with face as red as a tomato- no, she sees a bright glow illuminating from his face. The smile he put on when the Shooting Guard, the one who scored, came to hugged him. After all, if it wasn't he who passed the ball, they would have lost.

(_And strange as it could be, her heart came to fall for him_.)

.

He didn't see her at first. But he was lucky when he did. He walked pass his teammates, ignoring a few '_that was a good pass, man_' as he did so. He knew it was a good pass, he didn't mean to sound so cocky but he was well convinced of what he is capable of. Plus, the coach wouldn't just give him the Point Guard position if he'd _suck_ at it. (Nah, man. Be realistic will ya?)

"Hey!" he bellowed, pushing through the crowds and trying his best not to lose the sight of her. But with that bright blue cardigan? He didn't think so. "Hey! Hey! YOU!"

The girl next to the new-girl turned around, eyes wide when she saw him. His heart's beating rapidly when he pointed to her friend, silently telling her to call that girl for him. She did, tugging on the new-girl's bright blue cardigan. The new-girl (he's actually tired of calling her new-girl. He wanted to know her name) frowned at her friend at first, but when her friend was pointing at him, she turned around, her frown turned into an entirely different expression. _Confusion_.

But he had smiled when he came out to her, closing the distance between them. She was still wearing the confused expression, which could come across as adorable if she wasn't looking like she could murder him on the moment. But as smoothly he thought he was going to be, he wasn't. He stuttered in trying to figure what to say, which seemed weird considering he must have done this a quite amount of times. So, instead, he settled with a sheepish, "Uh, hi."

She didn't seem convinced, only scrunching her nose even further. "Uh, yeah. Hello," her voice was lace with uneasiness but she tried to smile for him.

Her friend frowned at her, "I though you didn't knew any players," she jabbed her finger at the new-girl.

The new-girl gave her a look and simply say, "I don't."

"Well, he's talking to you," her friend said, gazing back from him and the new-girl.

"He _was_," the new-girl closed her eyes, pressing the word with her tongue. But looking back at her friend, she smiled a genuine smile and slowly said, "Emily, let me talk to him _privately_ okay? And I'll tell you every possible detail you could have ever ask for. Now, please, go." She silently ordered and the friend, Emily was quiet for a few moment, before leaving both of them alone. ("Alrighty, alrighty. Now, now, see you later my stubborn little girl. And be nice to her, good-looking sweaty hunk," she had told them, ending with a sound of a roaring tiger. He had laughed at her behavior, but the new girl only smiled while shaking her head).

The room was quiet when they face each other, but somehow, his eyes were everywhere but _at her_. She, however, was trying to look at him through her eyes _straightly_. "Well, you must call me for _something_ right?

He bite his inner cheek, wrecking his brain to _do_ something and begging her mouth to _say_ something. This hadn't go well as he had planned.

_Are you free on Friday night_?

_Can I have your number_?

_Would you like to grab some coffee_?

With his hand rubbing the back side of his neck, he choked out the most unexpected thing he would say. "I want to sit next to you in History."

Oh shit.

But, oh well.

Maybe it's time to put his foot down with the whole Bianca-thing. The new-girl tilted her head to one side, her eyes searched for something he wasn't sure of. Maybe she was suspecting something of off him, but couldn't find any when she only let out, "That, you have to either talk to the person who is next to me, that is if _you_ want to move- or you have to talk to that girl that sat next to you if you want _me_ to move. But judging by how much she is _so fond_ of you, I don't think she'll let you go that easily."

"So it's alright?" he blurted out. "To sit next to you, I mean."

"I just prefer not to talk, _ever_, to that girl that sat next to you," she shrugged her shoulder.

His cheek hurts from smiling too widely, "Oh okay. Don't worry, I'll handle her."

"Okay, then." She took a step back, bowing her head ever so slightly. "See you later."

"Yeah," he breathed, "see you."

(_His stomach flooded with something he couldn't describe_.)

.

She was smiling from inside the choir room, just having to finish a casual session with the rest of New Directions. Artie Abrams was a gifted rapper and Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson and Joe Hart have amazing voices. The rest of the Glee club, this also includes Emily who auditioned with an Adele song, clapped and cheered along with the song. (Black Eyed Peas, Just Can't Get Enough, yo).

_My mind's dirty and it don't need cleanin', __I love you long time so you know the meanin_'

Nellie just _have_ to laugh at that, toppling over to bury her face into Emily's shoulder. Emily's body vibrated with laughter too -this was one of those gold moments they have to hold onto as long as they could. And then, she lifted her eyes up and just outside the choir's room door was a group jock walking by. But one jock stayed behind and looked over to them with such curiosity and happiness she couldn't explain.

(_She was hoping he could have stayed longer, but reminded herself he must have not want to associate with anything Glee at all_.)

.

Sam Evans was a senior he was familiar too. But he didn't _knew_ him like a bro they always proclaimed they were. But that's boys. Any guy could be your best pal. He had come over to him, in the locker room, while the blond senior drenched into sweats after just lifted some weights. "Hey man," he greeted.

Sam looked up. "Uh, Blake right?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah and you're Sam."

"I am," the blond said, grinning as he lifted his bottle to drink.

Blake pursed his lips together, before furrowing his brows at the senior. He had his towel draped around his neck, and frankly that was the only thing that could bring him comfort on that moment and he had no idea why. He swallowed as Sam had already eyeing him weirdly. "So, you're in Glee?" his words which left his mouth disappointed him. He could have done _so_ much better than that.

"Why?" Sam narrowed his eyes, putting his bottle down. "Is this some kind of prank? Am I being set up?"

"No. No! You're not," Blake calmed the senior down, assuring him with his look. "You're not... being... set up. This is just me, asking questions. About Glee," he talked in a slow pace, as if Evans was a kindergarten student. But the dude didn't mind him though and shrugged his shoulder easily. Blake slightly relaxed at his gesture and sat next to him.

Evans kind of cut him off and pointed his finger at him as he leaned back, one hand supporting him as it rest on the bench, "You know, a guy like you- a jock, a popular- I wouldn't think you'd be the one to ask about, well, _Glee_. And there's only two reason why- you either work for some enemy and tried to take us down or something, or there's a girl..."

Blake quickly sat up straighter.

Evans raised an eyebrow and smirked at the dark-haired junior. He scoffed and nodded his head while continue to drink his water, "I would have guessed the second one, eh?" he chuckled and Blake could have sworn he felt his face was _burning_. Burning Katniss-Hunger-Games-Girl-on-Fire kind of burning, and yeah his little sister is a big fan of Hunger Games. Whatever. _Shut up_. "So? Ask away,"

"Uh... it's just-," Blake scratched his head, his mind raced through a millions of questions. "What do you do exactly in Glee?"

Sam quirked a smile, "Singing. Dancing. Whatever it is _you_ think we do. And yeah, we _do_ that, I admit. But there's more into it, you know? It's where we found where we're supposed to be. Like, _directions_. Which you will take, which you will leave. Where you want to end up in life. And if it's not about the future, it could help with the present. The problems we're facing as high schoolers- the fact _we're not alone_ in this shitty world. You know, all those kind of things. And most importantly, it could help you to be who you are... Not what other people expect you to be.

"And in Glee, we're family. Whoever you are, _what_ever you are, you have us. And yeah it may sounds cliche but, we're all in this together. So... what I'm trying to say is, Glee's cool. It's good for you, at least for your mental mind that is, if you minus the harsh bullying and stress at every competitions. It's good." Sam ended his little speech, seemingly to stare into space.

Blake worked over the blond's every word and nodded his head to himself silently. He licked his lips and turned back to Evans, "Do you guys still accept more members?"

Evans let out this snort kind of laugh and showed him his mocking smile, which made Blake's stomach shrieked a little bit and the tips of his ears turned bright red. "This chick must be something serious if you're considering social suicide," Evans shook his head and Blake wished he could have dig a hole to hide in for a while- but of course that would be just a figure of speech. He's not a coward, it's just not cool to do so. "-But, can you sing?"

Blake gave it a thought. "Yeah, kind of."

"Okay then. I'll gather up some of the New Directions' guys and we'll meet up at the choir room later. How's that sound?"

"Sure."

(_He couldn't stop picturing her face when he'd walk into the choir room for the first time._)

.

He's sitting next to her in History class, and try as she might to focus on what Mr Schue's trying to say, she just couldn't. It's something about the smile he kept playing on his lips and the fact his cologne might suffocate her anytime soon- really, this whole moving thing is _such_ a bad idea. And Emily's ringing laughter didn't help either. ("He's smitten for ya, Nellie. This could be something, who knows!") She rolled her eyes and sink in deeper into her chair, silently wishing she could have blend with the color and completely disappear from the face of the earth.

Suddenly, a piece of paper slides into her eye-sight and she lifted her head, just a little. **Are you okay?**

It was a note, from the guy who's sitting next to her. She couldn't believe they still don't know one another's name. Biting her lips for a few seconds, she finally picked up a pen and crushed the tip of the pen into the paper, creating lines and words she didn't think she would. Passing notes in class was not an activity she practiced. _No, not really_.

**May I know why**?

She huffed and looked over the words. _I don't know. I just do_.

**Are you sick? Cause the nurse office is just close by**.

Oh, how it's funny when a person doesn't know she or he can be such an effect even when they're doing absolutely nothing. _You know, you should focus on History_.

**History, it could wait. You, not so much**.

She couldn't help but to smile, _You talk like you've known me since forever_.

She didn't miss the grin he's putting on his lips. **I care**.

_That's good. There should be more people like you in this world. _

**Thank you ;) You have no idea how much that meant to me**.

She bites her lips from smiling too much. _Why can't you just ignore me?_ And yeah, she might be way honest- but the truth must come out for her stomach to stop fluttering like crazy.

**That would be damn near impossible**.

_It's still possible_.

**Oh well.  
**

Nellie laughed silently but it badly turned into a choke when she realized what she was doing and a few head turns, including Mr Schue's. The teacher gave her a skeptical look, "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. Nellie nodded her head and bite her lips, sinking into her chair and muffled a short, "I'm fine." Mr Schue only nodded his head before resuming his teaching and Nellie covered her face with her hand before she shot the-guy a look, but a smile plastered across her lips. The-guy kept his eyes on the books, but caught a glance of Nellie's expression and grinned widely. Their eyes finally met and he winked casually.

(_Denied as she would, but she's blushing_.)

.

The moment she took her pen and twirled it between her fingers before writing it down on the paper, he felt as though all the burden in the world lifted up from his body. The time when she smiled at what he wrote, he felt his heart was going to explode. The moment she burst into laughter, that changed into this sudden choke and practically everyone's eyes on her- he almost wanted to punch himself cause this was too good to be true. She looked this way that made him addicted to her even more and she's kind of smirking at him and yeah well...

It'd be _damn near impossible_ not to bother her right?

And then, as if eternity had passed between them, the bell rang. She gathered up her stuff and slung her bag on her shoulders, beginning to walk away. He jumped to his feet, and _could hear_ his snickers made a squeaky noise as he slides his foot across the floor. His hand reached out and grabbed her elbow, quickly spinning her around. He panted, and smiled. She gave him a confused expression.

"I still don't know your name."

Her eyes squinted, as if she was thinking. "That's okay, cause I don't know yours too."

He sighed. _He should have known it would not be this simple_. "Well, do you want to?" His voice was careful- one wrong word could ruin them.

She looked almost scared, for a second, and furrowed her brows, only to glance her eyes on her shoes. "I'm not sure," she whispered those words slowly, doubting he would hear it. But he did. She shook her head and rubbed her cheek in a nervous manner, "Look, this is all very flattering. But... I might not be as what you imagined I would be. I could be worse," at this part, her eyes stared into his.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Or better."

She snorted and ducked her head down, smiling without facing him. She gazed up at him for a second, and exited the classroom with him following her behind. "You're a tough nut to crack, Sporto, but I'm tellin' you, give it up. I'm not good."

She started to walk the opposite direction from him, and Blake shook his head. "I'm not letting you go that easily!" he yelled for her to hear.

He saw she turned around and yelled back, "This is not going to go anywhere!"

He scoffed and watched as she walked around the corner and disappeared from his eye's views. Slowly, he muttered to himself confidentially, "We'll see about that."

(_He really hoped this is going somewhere- somewhere fantastic_.)

.

Nellie is someone that you don't see on every day's basis. With one who's close to her, like Dean or Emily, she opens up very easily. But with someone who she doesn't know, someone she doesn't completely trusted- she kept them in arm's length. She's shy, but she's sure in what she's capable of. She could be complex at times and simple on other hours. She knew which people to be in circle with, and which are not. That-guy for instant. He's everything she defined someone who you could be easily tempted to get to know of, but you're putting a lot of risk in doing so. She's seen the circle of friends he hung out with- and it's certainly not with Dean or someone like her.

Maybe some like Emily, but that crazy-chick is an entirely different story.

So, yeah. She knows these little 'moments' which happened between her and that-guy (even after weeks, his name remained anonymous) would fade within times. It would. Sooner, or later. She would just have to wait (Although deep down inside, she didn't want it to end). But the moment the Glee seniors and guys, Artie (who she thought was just a whole lot of amazing), Sam (who was just cute, dork-ish and stupid all at the same time), Blaine (who was wise and such a dear gentleman) and Joe (who she thought looked lost most of the times, but had the strong desire to learn something new every day) came walking in the choir room, claiming they have a new member. She spun around to see who it is- and almost dropped onto the floor out of pure shock.

And he's only standing there with his red letterman jacket, one hand within his pant's pocket, one hand waving casually and a knowing smile craving his lips.

Emily's screaming- mentally. But Nellie could tell.

(_He could be the death of her. Seriously_.)

.

The look on her face was _priceless _and he knew there was nothing more he could have wanted to change about it. He could have swear he saw tears in her eyes but shrugged it off because of the lights that were flickering non-stop. ("Ugh, we really need to get it fix," he heard senior Anderson said over his shoulder.) Mr Schue pressed his hand on his shoulder and Blake turned to him, smling proudly, "And this, is our new member!"

Brittany (oh yes. He definitely knew her name) tilted her head to one side, "Are you Sam's brother?"

Evans frowned, and brushed her off. "No," he flatly stated.

Brittany looked disappointed and slumped her shoulders, "Oh. That's probably why he doesn't have your fish-lips." And there goes Evans rumbling something about his lips and went off to take a seat.

"Well, you might want to introduce yourself?" Mr Schue raised an eyebrow, questioning him.

"Yeah," he told him, and pointedly turned to looked only to the new-girl. "I'm Blake."

"Well, you might already know all of the guys but here are the girls-," Mr Schue gestured.

One by one, the girls started introducing themselves... Until it led to the last girl. The new-girl squinted her eyes at him, still thinking. But after a second, she let out a huff of air and put a gentle smile on her face. "I'm Nellie."

Want to know how that feels like, to know her name? Way awesome.

"Nice to meet you, _Nellie_." He played with her name, and saw she rolled her eyes.

Evans' pretty much smirking at the other side of the room, but he couldn't give any care. Schue asked him to sit down and damn him if didn't sit down next to Nellie- because he had took a pretty long step to join Glee and to be close to her (Seriously, the face she puts on while she's on Glee- all singing and laughing and be _simply happy_... That was a complete _wow_.) And plus, the New Directions' guys totally complimented him on his singing (he didn't knew he got it in him. So, that's cool). "You know," he heard Nellie said and he quieted his thoughts down, trying to listen over whatever Schue's talking, "You're taking a very big risk joining Glee."

"Yeah," he had said back, "Totally worth it, though."

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah."

A silence, a pause and he stole a quick glance from the corner of his eyes. She's totally smiling. "I'm Nellie," she repeated, but this time, her voice was more firm. And he knew what she was getting at- she wanted to start over fresh. From the start. A real meeting. A real introduction passed along from a girl to a boy, from a new comer to a student. From the beginning of something unexpected.

He took a deep breath, trying to keep his smile in control. "I'm Blake."

(_And who knows? It _could_ be something unexpected_.)

.

**Fin**.


End file.
